


Actions Speak Louder

by orphan_account



Series: Fun Punishments [2]
Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Atreus is hmmm 18 i guess?, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sequel, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Not long after Atreus' first punishment he and his father find themselves at an awkward impass, Kratos' sudden and impure thoughts of his son hindering him in battle and Atreus' own newfound impure thoughts confusing him.Continuously haunted by his actions, Kratos finally admits his faults.(Gift to Diddy. Thanks for the kind words and idea/request! I hope you like it.)
Relationships: Atreus/Kratos (God of War)
Series: Fun Punishments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797421
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddy/gifts).



> Requested: (cut for length restraint)
> 
> "Could you continue with this story pretty pretty please! I loved it!"
> 
> "My recommendation for the next chapters would be that Kratos can’t stop thinking about what he saw and how pretty his son was but also dealing with immense guilt for what he did...
> 
> TL;DR Kratos has a conflict about hurting his boy but also liking what he saw (pent up sexual energy) And his performance falls in battle because of it. 
> 
> Umm that td;lr was to long right? Anyways! Just my looong idea. By by

His son was behaving _well_. In _actually,_ he was _much_ more obedient than before _. E_ ven so, Kratos wasn't overjoiced or proud of his actions. 

It was the opposite.

Ever since he first lay hand on his second child, guilt and self-loathing had periodically taken over him. This ordeal was not new nor unexpected. 

The issue came with the fact that he undeniably _enjoyed_ it, laying hand on his son's smooth, _pale_ skin, and this wounded him greater than anything else could.

Not only did he have to deal with the guilt of multiple broken promises to himself and Faye: of not to become like _before-_ not to become one with his _rage,_ but he also had to deal with _years_ of pent up sexual frustration, _all_ directed towards his _offspring_.

It was...not proving to be _easy_ , he found.

These new intrusive desires and emotions often came with watching his son in battle, reminded of his olden days of fighting beside Atreus Of Sparta and his other allies of whom he laid with. This was worse than if the desires came during their resting hours, as at least _then_ he and his son's life would not be in peril.

Now, he was a _liability_. It was safe to say he also hated _this_.

Grunting, Kratos slowly sat down with clentched teeth. Atreus, obedient and _ever_ ao worriesome, quickly followed. Amber eyed studied his son's concerned expression as oasis blue trailed over him in search for wounds.

It was clear the boy had taken after his mother in form, yet retained some of his father's jawline and muscle.

His son was extraordinarily pretty. 

"Are you hurt again?"

Kratos quickly shook his head of the returning thoughts and in denial, watching Atreus hum, unconvinced. The boy quickly retrieves a few green jewles from the bag upon his hips.

"You've been _distracted_ lately. This is my third time healing you in just these past _few_ days..."

 _Guilt_ , again. 

Atreus looks up as much as possible after healing his father, eyes bright. Despite the battle between internal fear and guilt, Kratos eventually relents, as he _always_ seems to with him.

"...I apologize for hitting you, Atreus."

Hearing his name startles Atreus, whose eyes widen a bit. He sits back on his heels, raising an eyebrow.

The truth was that it was _beyond_ humiliating and hurtful, being _seen_ like that and hurt by the one he trusted _most_. 

But afterwards he kind of... _craved_ it.

He was honestly tempted to act _out_ again, but the new situation and temper rise of his father still scared him, so he _didn't_.

"...its okay, father. I kind of _li_ \- I _deserved_ it, anyway-"

Kratos shakes his head.

"It doesn't excuse my actions. I laid hand on you. Violence should _never_ be involved with family. "

Atreus is quiet for a few moments, dissatisfied with the answer yet still proud of his father for being better. He sighs quietly, and Kratos frowns, sitting taller.

"Did my distractions harm you?"

"N-No, I'm _fine_...do you have any more wounds? I can use herbs back at the house-"

Kratos stood up, turning around. Atreus frowned, eyebrows furrowed with confusion at his father's strange demeanor. 

"...no. Let us return home."

Standing up, Atreus walked a bit closer only to stop as Kratos turned to him only to flinch, amber eyes looking away stubbornly.

Atreus huffed, pouting. He put his hands on his hips and tried to look intimidating, like mom did.

"We're going home, and I'm _healing_ you as _soon_ as we get there."

They stared at each other in a stalemate. Eventually Kratos sighed, giving in and nodding. 

"You are just like your mother."


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't ' _huff_ '. Take off your arm brace-"

Atreus rolled his eyes when amber ones looked sharply at him.

" _Why_?"

Atreus sat back on his father's cot, arms mirroring his crossed legs. He glared warily.

"You're _hurt_. I can see the bruises behind the fur."

After a few unreasonably tense moments, Kratos stiffly removes his brace, placing it on his lap and watching his son as he pulled their jar of herb rub closer.

"Gonna _sting_ a bit-"

Kratos flinches when Atreus' fingers touch his skin, making him look up, concerned. Kratos then keeps himself stoic as the rub is lathered on him. Instantly the wounds start healing and he sighs softly in partial relief.

Atreus relaxes, too. He smiles up at his father and notices the way his eyes flicker over his face, softening a little. He takes this calm and bonding moment between them to ask;

" _Sooo_...why have you been _suckin_ ' so much at fighting now?"

Katos grunts, looking away as Atreus chuckles. A finger pokes his arm after a second.

"You _can_ tell me anything, you _know_?"

After some internal conflict Kratos meets his boy's eyes.

"I still feel guilt for what I've done..."

" _Really_? I told you already, I _kinda_ deserved that..."

Kratos wasn't so sure but that was the end of that, and both decided rest was needed.

Things return somewhat normal again, Kratos and Atreus returning somewhat _buddy-buddy_ and both battling well enough.

But then it all relapsed when Atreus got knocked into him by a troll. 

Both went rolling and Atreus eventually landed between his father's legs, face down and with tattered clothes. A funny sight for those who like cliches.

Groaning, Atreus sat up and removed his face from his father's chest, hands trying to find purchase on even ground.

Dreary for a moment, Atreus blinked and wobbled, slightly concussed. Distantly he heard Kratos grunt in what he acknowledged as startlement, and shook his head free of the dizziness, looking down. He noticed, confused, that his father's typically pale face was painted red and that amber eyes stared up at him with a mixture of shock, fear, worry, and something else that glazed over his eyes, making them darker.

It took him another moment to realize, to his complete horror, where his hands lay.

Atreus yanked his hands back, face ablaze.

"I'm _so_ s-sorry, father! I _didn't_ -"

Kratps sat up and wrapped his arms around Atreus' shoulders, yanking him protectively into his chest as he spun both of them around just as a rock blew past them.

Atreus didn't have time to even gape at the sudden flurry of situations as he was pulled to his feet and dragged off towards their home, hand in hand. 

He had to assure his father for a few hours that he _was_ _indeed_ fine. 

"I-I'm fine, _really_. But...about earlier-"

"You were dazed. Don't concern yourself any further."

Atreus forces back a frustrated huff, pulling away from his father somewhat forcefully.

It seems it was back to square one.


	3. Chapter 3

"Watch out!"

"Are you okay?!"

"Fath-"

" _I'm fine!"_

Kratos growled lowely.

He was stumbling again, narrowly missing yet _another_ hit with his axe and getting swiped by a Drauger's fist. _Grunting_ , he gripped his wounded arm, axe held tightly in one hand as Atreus killed the beast with just a few hits from his bow. 

Kratos would be proud if he wasn't so ashamed by his failure. 

Atreus panted, turning to face his father. He crossed his arms, swallowed back his nerves and raised an eyebrow. 

"Let me see your arm."

Kratos growled lowely and Atreus huffed, stepping forward and grabbing his wrist forcefully. Oasis blue eyes softened a moment later.

" _You_....you're doing kind of _bad_ , again..."

Atreus' eyes widen and he drops the pale arm. He quickly met his father's eyes.

"I d-didn't mean-"

"You are correct."

"..."

Atreus worries his bottom lip, eyebrows furrowed.

"...why? This _can't_ be for no reason."

' _Because of you._ '

Kratos ignores the thought, temptation just telling him to say the words and await his son's reaction. He shakes his head instead.

"I'm healing you."

" _Fine_."

More bandages and light touches that instill longing in both parties later, and Atreus looks up at his half-naked father, taking in _all_ his wounds and scars.

"So...it _can't_ just be _guilt_. I told you that you can tell me _anything_..."

Kratos stares down at him.

It was clear that this ' _lust_ ' would not decline any time soon, and that his struggle with his hormones and emotions would only hinder them further.

 _Unfortunately_ , the last option he had could very well mean disaster for their relationship. 

But he knew his son and he knew he was _far_ more mature than what he typically showed in his nature. In _time_ he would understand, if not near _i_ _nstantly_ , that he truly means no harm and that his emotions and lust would _not_ control him past foolish stumbling and wondering looks

"As stated before I... _truly_ regret hitting you,"

Atreus frowned, confused.

"But I'm afraid that my actions have awoken strange inflections upon me that will not dissipate."

Atreus' expression relaxed somewhat and he tilted his head some. Kratos closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose.

"I have become aroused by your presence."

"..."

Kratos opened his eyes to an Atreus who looked... _startled_. Anxiety rose until Atreus shook his head, coming out of his stupor as he blinked down at his cot in thought.

"Oh. _Oh_... Well that's _certainly_..."

Kratos swallowed thickly.

"Are you afraid of me?"

Atreus quickly shook his head, looking back up at him with a worried expression.

"No! No...of course not-"

Kratos bit his bottom lip, looking down at his lap.

He was a terrible father, greek or _not_ , to feel this sort of way-

"I uh...I actually have been feeling _very_ ' _weird_ ' ever since my first...' _lesson_.'"

Focus was instantly turned to Atreus at this, and amber eyes observed his expression and demeanor, noting the red on his cheeks and awkward smile. 

"You...weird _how?_ "

Atreus sat on his knees, leaning closer to his father.

"I kind of...kind of _want_ it to happen _again_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep adding chapteeerrrs. Ugh. But I'm just so into the story and want to keep adding more. So- smut is next chap because of this.

Breath stole itself from Kratos' lungs as the words registered in his brain. His son felt the _same_ , he wasn't afraid of him, but in fact was agonizing over the same emotions _as_ him...

Eventually he swallowed and sat straighter, grabbing his son by the shoulders firmly as his eyes flickered over his face, unsure.

" _You_...you are _certain_? You are not frightened by me? You are certain of your emotions?"

Atreus shrugged, biting his lip as he looked away timidly.

"I... _yeah_ , s-sort of. I _k-know_ what sex is, but I never felt so... _into_ it until you hit me."

"...I see."

Kratos hesitated a moment before releasing his son and standing up. He kept his eyes on his son the whole time as to gauge his reaction, hands coming to his trousers.

"I...if you are not weary and will accept it, then I will... _allow_ this sort of relationship between us-"

Atreus sat up straighter, a wide smile on his face. 

" _Really_!?"

Kratos grunted as soon as he saw Atreus start to hurriedly undress himself. 

" _Patience_."

Atreus stopped, furs off now as he watched his father pull off his trousers. Of _course_ there were times where they saw each other naked, they _did_ share a room after all. 

It was just...more _intense_ , now.

Kratos cleared his throat, completely naked and staring at his son. Atreus blinked and swallowed past a dry throat. 

"W-What should I-"

Kratos stalked forward and sat by him, grabbing his arm.

"Take off your pants and get on my lap."

Oasis blue eyes widened.

" _Oh_."

Embarrassed but excited, Atreus quickly went to it, obeying and removing his clothes. He climbed upon his naked father's lap, face burning as he tried to avoid coming too close to his father's member. 

Kratos watched with amusement as Atreus let out a small whine, clearly unsure of his actions. He rose an arm and placed it upin his son's lower back, pushing him suddenly and firmly against his bare skin.

" _Do not be shy."_

Atreus bit his lip, holding back a moan as his stomach touched the side of his father's member. His hands found purchase on the furs in front of him.

" _O-Okay_."

Kratos spent a few seconds ogling his son. He gently caressed his smooth, pale skin with his free hand, making Atreus relax with a small sigh. 

His amber eyes then trail down his back to his ass, heart leaping at the realization that he could finally get over this lustful fog. He ignored the voice deep inside of him that denied it was only lust at this point and rose a hand.

"Allow me to know if it gets too much."

Atreus just nodded, tensing and closing his eyes.

" _Mnn-_ "

The first swing was easy. Slow, testing, _teasing_.

The second one was less restrained and Atreus nearly _groaned_ , realizing just how much he craved and missed this. 

"Hnn..."

Kratos nodded to himself, noticing Atreus was indeed okay and _clearly_ wanted this. His eyes trailed to watch his son's expression as he grit his teeth and lowered an octave in his voice.

"Ready yourself, _boy_."

Atreus' face burned redder than the magma that flowed in _Muselheim_ as his already hardening member throbbed. He bit his lip and wiggled his hips in anticipation.

The next three spankings happened in quick and sharp succession, making Atreus roll his eyes back and his hips thrust. 

"Oh _Gods_ , father-"

Pale, calloused hands gripped his flesh harshly, making his heart skip a beat and pre-cum soak his underwear.

" _Do not speak of them_. _I_ am here, pray to _me_."

Atreus moaned quietly and helplessly, tears budding his eyes. He looked behind him over his shoulder. Kratos' cock twitched at the desperate glint in his eyes. 

"...okay, but I must prepare you."

Atreus whimpered, turning away from him again only to inhale at the sudden cold air that reached his behind, Kratos having _quickly_ removed his trousers. 

Being both _highly_ aroused and _clouded_ by emotion, Atreus had no room for embarrassment. He made a whole effort to show _just_ how much he wanted this.

Kratos exhaled through his nose, pupils dilating as his son lifted his hips, oasis blue eyes _murky waters_ now as they stared up at their owner's father with nothing short of carnal desire.

"Boy..."

Kratos' awe lasted just a few moments before he _spung_ into action, pushing his son off his lap hurriedly and getting behind him. He gripped his boy's hips and spanked him once more just to hear him cry out sharply.

"It will hurt at first, but you can take it-"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry ;^; this took forever!!

Atreus was nothing short of an agreeing babbling mess.

" _Yes_ yes yes- _Please_ father! I _ahh_ -"

Kratos had sucked on 2 of his fingers while listening to his son's pleading. he quickly cut him off by shoving them in roughly, getting to the point.

Just like last time, there was guilt at abusing his offspring in such a way. But the guilt was _easier_ to squander when Atreus _keened_. 

Clearly the boy had a sort of _masochism_ in him.

"Father, _father._.!"

Kratos licked his lips and quickly prepared Atreus, exploring how warm he was inside and admiring the many noises he could make. Eventually his body couldn't take it anymore and he did his best to use his spit as a means of lubricate upon himself.

Kratos placed his hand on his son's hip and gripped himself. Atreus caught his breath, looking behind him with glazed over eyes.

 _It hurt_.

Atreus threw his head back in agony and screwed his eyes shut.

_"Agh!"_

Kratos took a deep breath and paused halway in. He watched as Atreus grit his teeth, tears budding his eyes. _Again,_ a pang of guilt. 

"I know. I _know._ _.."_

After a minute of painful adjustment Atreus swallowed thickly and wiped his eyes with one shaky hand.

"I-I'm ready."

Kratos smiled a bit at the wording, heart stammering in his chest as realization set in that this was actually happening between them.

"Alright.."

Atreus keened at the first thrust, hands gripping the furs tightly as he drooled with lidded, glossy eyes. At the second thrust the pleasure made him nearly collapse, body shivering.

_"Father!"_

Kratos grunted through grit teeth, eyes narrowed and focused on Atreus' rear as he watched himself enter and leave at an intense pace, pleasure rising. 

At the 6th thrust Atreus was a babbling mess, mouth opened and face pressed into the furs as he whimpered and moaned. 

After awhile, Atreus suddenly arched his back, eyes wide and mouth agape.

 _"Father!_ I'm-"

Kratos nodded, gripping Atreus by the hips harder and increasing his pace until Atrues wailed, tensing and climaxing hard. Kratos followed soon after with a loud cry.

There were a few minutes of panting aand coming down from their high before Kratos pulled out slowly. 

Atreus was sleepily laying on the furs, in blizz and dozing off. The last thing he remembered was his hair being brushed back and another pair of furs pulled over him. 


End file.
